Ichigo in Wonderland
by 7dragons7
Summary: The classic story only with Bleach characters. Ichigo plays the lead following Rukia down the rabbit hole, finding more familiar faces of friends and enemies. All he really wants is for this to have never happened. A/U
1. Chasing Rabbits

Chapter One- Chasing Rabbits

Ichigo sat lazily against a tree. It was a nice calm quite day for once. No Hollows that he could detect. It was just a quiet normal day. Thank goodness. He couldn't remember the last time he had had one of those. He was a teenage boy. He needed some normal days in his life.

He watched his sisters play out in the distance. His father….being his father…

He sighed content, feeling his eyelids become heavy. It would be a shame to fall asleep on such a nice day like this. But maybe just a quick nap wouldn't hurt.

He was about to let his sleepy mind take over when he saw a familiar face dart past him. "I'm late!"

Sleepiness forgotten he sat up straight.

Running as fast as she could was non other than Kuchiki Rukia.

"Oi!" he called after her but she paid no attention to him.

Ichigo frowned. It was unlike Rukia to just ignore him like that. It was than he noticed two long white fluffy looking things coming out of her head.

His frowned deepened. Rabbit ears. That was taking her stupid rabbit obsession to far. He got up to chase after her.

"Hey Rukia!" he shouted running after his friend.

She turned her head to look at him. "I can't talk, I'm late!"

Late for what? He wondered.

She waved a rather large pocket watch at him, still running.

"Wait!" he called, curious about all the insanity that she was emitting.

Before he could catch her she jumped down a rather large hole in the ground. Irritated with the whole situation he jumped in after her.

He noticed at once that he fell very slowly. He was certain that Rukia hadn't fallen this slowly. At this rate she was just going to get further ahead of him. He sighed as this fall was certainly taking forever. He crossed his arms thinking that it was really rather stupid of him to jump into a hole without at least thinking a little bit about it first. Had he learned nothing from his last stay in a large hole? Stranded for three days, nearly turning into a complete Hollow. Guess not.

After what really seemed like the rest of his what was once a normal day, his feet hit solid ground.

"Late, so late!"

There was that idiot Rukia! She ran through the hallway they were in and around the corner. He continued to chase turning the exact same corner only to find no Rukia. Only a room filled with many doors.

He scratched the back of his head annoyed. Which door did that rabbit crazy woman go through? He gave a tug at every door only to find them all locked. Now this was obnoxious. He thought about just knocking a door down. He probably could.

However before he could put that plan into action his eyes locked onto a small golden key on a small table in the room.

The key did unlock one of the doors. Of course it wouldn't be a door he'd be able to get through. It was only about a foot tall. He felt his eye twitch. This must be Rukia's idea of a sick joke.

He went back to the table, irritated at how things were turning out.

Now there was a bottle that he was certain hadn't been there before. On the bottle read; Drink Me.

Ichigo glared at the bottle. He had done stupider things than drink unmarked bottles of potentially poisonous and dangerous liquids, still it was still a stupid thing to do. He glared at the bottle a little longer, with a defeated sigh he drank the whole thing.

He found himself shrinking. Only about nine or ten inches. That was all very well, now he could go through the door, and figure how to get to his regular size later. There was always Orihime in a worse case scenario. She could fix anything.

Ichigo walked up to the door only realizing that he had left the key on the table. The millions of ways he was going to make Rukia pay for this flooded into his mind.

Oh yes she would pay.

Wondering what in the world he was going to now his eyes again saw something he was sure hadn't been there before. A little box under the table. With a shrug he made his way to it, and opened the small box. Inside was a cake that said; Eat Me.

He again glared at the item in front of him. If he ate this cake and he got bigger then he'd be able to get the key. If it made him even smaller then he would be able to slip under the door. It was a win, win in a way. The real win would be to go back in time and ignore that Rukia. But to little to late. It was what it was.

So with a shrug he ate the cake in front of him.

A/N

This was really a friend's idea. She was talking about how a certain character would be a great Cheshire Cat. And I was able to place the rest of the characters into their just about perfect positions. Of course it was a toss up on who should be Alice. It was either Ichigo with the cast that there is now. Or Aizen with an Espada cast. Ichigo won. Fret not. Aizen will be the lead in a Wizard of Oz story that I'll put up later tonight. He and an Espada cast. Based on the book more so than the movie. Good times all around. Stay tuned for more. Reviews are loved.


	2. Noble Mice

Chapter Two- Noble Mice

Ichigo sighed annoyed nothing could ever be easy could it? The cake had made him larger. Much to large. His head had hit the ceiling large. Well. The least he could open the little door with the key he now had. That way if he ever got smaller again he could move on. He placed the key back on the table once he had reopened the door.

"The Duchess she will be mad!"

That voice. He looked down to see none other than Rukia. Her long silky white rabbit ears bouncing above her head. She was also wearing a stupid looking red suit. Was that a fluffy white tail sticking out the back of it? The large golden pocket watch attached to it. She was carrying a fan and white gloves.

"Oi! Rukia!" he shouted.

He regretted shouting at her. He was normally loud to begin with but being double maybe even triple his normal size he was much louder then normal. Rukia jumped in surprise dropping the items she was holding and of course ran off somewhere.

He picked up the items she dropped. "What is going on?" he asked out loud to himself. It was rather warm all the way up here next to the lights. So somewhat grateful to the fan that Rukia had dropped he decided to fan himself. It was at least something to do.

He tried to think about how all of this had come to be. He was outside just about to nap when he had seen Rukia. At what point had the whole world gone crazy? Was this the work of a Hollow? Or worse one of Aizen's illusions? He just didn't know.

He looked around. Was he shrinking again? He noticed that the small gloves were much larger now. They would never fit him, they were Rukia size, after all. The point was he was getting smaller.

Oh! The fan, he realized. The fan had somehow made him smaller. Who in the world knew or cared how that had happened. He dropped it before he became to small that he disappeared of the face of the world. He sighed as he looked at the door that had shut itself again. The key of course, on the table where he had left it after he opened the door.

Now what was he going to do? He stomped around angrily trying to think of something. When he noticed his stomps were turning into splashes. He looked down. The room was filling with water.

Someone somewhere must hate him.

Soon he was swimming. He heard a splashing coming from close by. Was there someone else trapped in here with him.

He paddled over to see who it was. If it was Rukia he contemplated drowning her. He found him self starring at familiar cold gray eyes.

"Byakuya!"

It most certainly was. The pale skin, the emotionless eyes, the midnight black hair. It was him. But, he had taken on an animal trait like his insane adopted sister. Two round mouse ears were coming out of his head.

Ichigo groaned. "Really Byakuya?" he asked tugging on the large round ear. The sixth captain swatted his hand away. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sorry, sorry," mumbled Ichigo. "It's just that you and your sister are being unusually crazy today. She's being some crazy rabbit and you're a mouse, or rat, or some kind a rodent."

"How dare you insult me." huffed Byakuya. "I am a mouse. A Door Mouse." with that he turned and swam away from Ichigo.

"Ah, wait! Byakuya!" he swam after the man trying to ignore what had to be a long thin mouse tail coming out of the water, directly behind Byakuya. "Okay I'm sorry. You're ears…are…great. That tail too. "

Byakuya seemed pleased with this. "Very well. I'll keep you in my company for a small while. But let us get to shore."

The noble mouse swam towards a shore that Ichigo knew hadn't been there before. Because they had been in a room before. That's when he noticed other people had fallen in the water with them.

He swore he saw Yumichika and a few other familiar faces.

At least there were faces he recognized. If nothing else he had that going for him. He followed Byakuya and his large mouse ears to the shore.


	3. Yumichika’s Race

Chapter Three- Yumichika's Race

They all gathered at the shore faces he did indeed recognize. Mostly just Shinigami he had beaten in his rescue mission for Rukia. The main face he pin pointed was the flamboyant Yumichika. Not that he had, had a chance to talk to anyone yet. They were all trying to figure out how to get dry. Ichigo sighed, in time they would be dry just patience would be necessary. But a faster means would be nice. He couldn't argue with that.

Yumichika cleared his throat. His red and yellow feathers were replaced with white ones. In fact his whole outfit was white and feathery.

"The best way to get dry," he spoke matter of factly. "Is to have a race of course."

"Ahh," was the sound from the others.

"First we must mark a race course. You may start whenever you like and of course stop when ever you like." It was a massive disaster Ichigo thought. What kind of race was this? Everyone was just running around the coarse randomly. No sense of order.

They ran around and around untill eventually Yumichika shouted out; "The race is over!"

And even Ichigo had to admit that he was quite dry. Not that he doubted the method. Just that finding the sun would have been his number one choice of means of getting dry. But running around like an idiot was just as good it seemed. He doubted that his thoughts and ideas would count count for much here.

"Who one? Who one?" asked the others eagerly.

Ichigo snorted. There was no way to tell.

Yumichika would not be daunted. He looked at all of them and smiled. "You all did of course."

Another snort from Ichigo.

"Prizes!" the crowd demanded.

"Why he has the prizes of course," Yumichika said happily pointing to Ichigo.

"EHHH?" Ichigo starred at the crowd that had now surrounded him. He didn't have any prizes. He glared at the feathery nit wit. And dug into his pockets. A pocket full of change was all he had but it would have to do. He handed a coin to everyone. Who all seemed content enough.

"What about a prize for yourself?" asked Byakuya mouse.

"Yes," agreed Yumichika, "You must have a prize for yourself."

Ichigo scowled at the both of them but dug into his pocket. All he had in his pockets was Rukia's gloves and his wallet. What ever he gave them he had a feeling he wasn't going to get back. But those were Rukia's gloves it wouldn't be right to give them away. No matte how much of this was her fault....all of it. Still it wouldn't be right. So half heartedly he handed the feathery fool his wallet.

Yumichika held it up for all to see. "Good sir, we beg you accept this…thing.." and just like that he handed the wallet back to Ichigo.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. What was the point of that?

Soon everyone was taking their treasures and leaving.

"Oi," he called to Byakuya now that everyone was going their seperate ways.

The noble turned towards him his tail twitching in annoyance. "Yes?"

"Look, I know were not the best of friends, but can you at least tell me what's going one here?"

If the situation hadn't been so absurd and stupid he would have burst out laughing at the sight of Byakuya's nose twitching in irritation.

"I only met you today. We are far from being even friends, best or worst we are none of the above." he began to turn away again.

"Ah wait!" called Ichigo. "You don't really mean that do you? Your just being the stuck up snob you always are,"

Byakuya adjusted his stupid looking outfits. Pulling down the vest and straightening his bow tie. Before sticking his nose up in the air and not saying another word to Ichigo. His tail twitched in annoyance.

The orange haired boy sighed. Now what to do?

Yumichika was fluffing up his feathery outfit and was leaving as well. He was of even less use.

He waited for the Byakuya mouse to have a change of heart and come back for him, like he had when they were swimming, but it never happened.

Ichigo was all alone in a world he didn't know.

What he wouldn't give to be back home fighting Aizen and his Espada all alone. That would be better then dealing with this insanity.


	4. Drink and Eat Your Cake, With Caution

Chapter Four- Drinking and Eating Cake, Dangerous Business.

Rukia had stopped her running about. Instead she was looking for something that she had lost. Her mind kept thinking of the Duchess and how mad that woman would be.

"Where, where?" Rukia's violet eyes wide in terror her eyes scanning the ground for the lost items.

Ichigo had come across his part rabbit friend. He listened to her frantic ramblings. Well it didn't take a prodigy shinigami to figure out what she was talking about. The fan and white gloves that she had dropped when he had unintentionally frightened her.

He sighed walking up to her planning on giving her back the gloves he had found.

The rabbit eared Rukia turned to him. "You!" she pointed at him. "Go get me another pair of gloves. And a fan! Hurry!"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Hippity Hop Hippity Hop, fool! There is no time to stand there with a vacant expression on your face. Hop to it!" she pointed in the direction of the said house.

He sighed. "Fine." he grumbled. He would make her pay, later. He had come to terms that no one was in their right mind at the moment.

He turned and walked to Rukia's home. He still needed to get her another fan. He had dropped the first one somewhere in the water. That was long since gone.

He walked in the direction of the Rukia's home. He soon saw it. A rabbit shaped mailbox with the words "Chappy" on it. His eye twitched again. It was becoming a habit in this crazy inside out, upside down world. He hoped that it wouldn't become something permanent.

The house it self looked right out of a fairy tale. Perhaps the house where that princess has stayed with all those little men. Snow White! That's the one.

He entered the house finding the room that held the white fans and gloves right away. And of course, another bottle that said. Drink me.

He must be out of mind to consider even drinking that.

He wasn't going to get out of this mess if he just let Rukia boss him around, though. So again, he again drank a mysterious liquid he found lying around.

Though after his head hit the ceiling he realized that he should have gone outside before he did this. Yes. He was much to large to leave the house now. Great.

It wasn't too much longer that he heard Rukia grumbling about him. He smirked as he felt her pulling at her door. He had gotten so big that his knee was pressed against the door. She wasn't getting in.

"Ikkaku!" she called. "Ikkaku!"

"Ikkaku?" From the tiny window that he was able to see out of he saw Rabbit Rukia talking to the third seat of the eleventh division. He of course had some animal trait, just like everyone else. He was some kind of lizard. Ichigo could see a long green tail coming out from the back of his silly looking suit he was wearing.

The rabbit eared girl was pointing at the top of the roof. Ikkaku looked up uncertainly and with a sigh walked out of sight.

Ichigo sighed. His predicament was quite severe. That was when he heard it. Mumbled curses coming from the fireplace. Ah! So Rukia had poor Ikkaku go threw the chimney so he could let her inside.

Yes, well this house was cramped enough with just him inside. So with much effort he was able to get his large fingers into the fireplace and flicked Ikkaku right back up the chimney.

He actually laughed as he heard Ikkaku scream as he flew out.

She heard Rukia ranting, beside herself with anger.

"We must burn the house down!" He heard Rukia say. "There is a monster in there." She looked at the house warily. "It is the only thing to do."

He watched from the window as they began preparations to burn down the house.

Great.

He looked around. What was he going to do?

His eyes locked on to a piece of cake in the kitchen, where his other hand was conveniently placed. If he had learned anything in this crazy place he had learned that drinks and cakes change your size. And well, why not? It was worth a shot. Better than being burned to a crisp.

So. He ate the cake.

And of course he started shrinking. While he wished he would just turn to regular size. Instead of being animal size. But, he wasn't going to be burned alive. And at that moment that was all that mattered.

He quickly made his way out the back door and ran. He ran into what looked to be a forest.

Well when you were smaller then blades of grass and flowers that's what it looked like.

He sighed. What to do, what to do? He would really like to be the right side again. But how? What kind of cake and drink mix would get him back to his normal size?

He was approaching a patch of mushrooms. From the mushrooms came little smoke puffs forming the flowers and symbols of the Gotei Thirteen.

Knowing it was to good to be true, that anyone he met would be out of their minds, like Rukia, Byakuya and Yumichika had been, Yet still, he hoped. Maybe, maybe one of the older Captain's would be in a good state of mind.

He pulled him self onto one of the mushrooms and found himself face to face with non other than, Aizen Sousuke.


	5. I Am Me, and You Are?

Chapter Five- I Am Me, and You Are?

Ichigo starred at evil overlord that was supposed to be trying to kill all that he held dear. And the evil overlord looked back at him with lidded eyes. He was sitting in a lounging position. His back against a larger mushroom. His hair back to the messy parted state it that he had when he had been a captain. From out of his head were two curling antennas, like a bug would have. And he was smoking. Smoking a hookah. A freaking hookah.

Ichigo swallowed nervously.

"Who are you?" asked Aizen.

Aizen not knowing who he was, was the best sign ever. For once grateful that everyone was out of their minds.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kur-oh-saki?" asked Aizen taking a puff from his hookah. "What does that mean?"

Ichigo starred at the stoned overlord. Well this is how they win the war, this winter. Get them stoned out of their minds. Stoned Aizen was no threat what so ever.

Aizen's lidded eyes watched the smoke shapes for a moment. Then returned to Ichigo.

"What does it mean?" Aizen asked again.

"I can't really explain. It's just a name. Like your name."

An evil chuckle that made the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stand up. "All names have a meaning. I am Aizen Sousuke. Aizen means, 'indigo dye." He puffed out the characters to his name. "Did you know that there is no actual dye for the color indigo?"

Ichigo shook his head.

The overlord continued. "It's also a pun. It's also 'before love'" he chuckled again. "So, I'll ask just once more. What does your name mean?" The dark brown eyes watched him carefully.

Ichigo placed the Kanji of his name. Thinking and thinking. "Well, Ichigo means-"

"I didn't ask what Ichigo meant. I asked what Kurosaki meant," another puff at the hookah.

"Ah." Ichigo nodded. He wondered if he made a run for it, would Aizen chase him? The man seemed good and stoned. There was a good chance that he wouldn't. But out of everyone he had met so far of course, Aizen, was the only one who had his weapon.

So while he pretended to try and figure out what his name meant he slowly and hopefully discreetly scooted to the edge of the mushroom to escape.

Dark brown eyes watched him carefully. "Before you go, I must tell you something of importance."

Ichigo stopped scooting away. He gave a curious glance Aizen's way. Of course he had to wait while Aizen puffed at his hookah….again.

"You. Are not the right size."

Ichigo was not impressed. "I know."

"Do you?"

"Uhh.. Yeah!"

"What size would you like to be?"

"Oh. Well, regular size, you know."

"No. I don't know."

"Well," Ichigo began. He knew if Aizen was in his right mind this conversation would not be as painful as it was. Then again, if Aizen was in his right mind this conversation would not be happening at all. "I'd like to be taller then three inches tall. It kind of sucks."

"I am three inches tall."

Crap. He spent a good minute or two trying to explain himself. But all he did was sputter sentence fragments at the evil lord.

Aizen watched him calmly smoking his hookah, then he'd watched the smoke puffs he blew out, then returning his attention back to Ichigo.

Finally the teen just stopped talking.

With a sigh the brunette stood up. His eyes still watching Ichigo.

He's gonna kill me! Ichigo scooted to the edge of the mushroom as far away as he could get from Aizen.

To his surprise the evil lord did not come after him. Instead he jumped off the mushroom and began to walk away.

Ichigo blinked and watched him. Still not certain that his life had been spared.

"Both sides of the mushroom will change your size," Aizen called to him. "One side shorter. One side larger."

"Oh. Uh. Thanks!" he called back. The teenager looked at the mushroom he sat on. The evil stoner told him to eat a mushroom. That was all kinds of a bad idea. Still.

With a sigh he picked one side of the mushroom and pulled off a piece. After another second of pondering he took a bite.

He felt something all right. His neck was stretching up and up and up and up. But, not the rest of him.

Damn evil stoners.

After a minute he was spitting out leaves. At last his neck decided to stop growing.

"A snake!"

He turned to look at a frightened Unohana.

"Ah!" an older captain. Please, please, let her be in a right state of mind.

But taking a better look at her he noticed that she was wearing feathers just like Yumichika had been. He normally braded hair was none up in some fancy bun with a feathery hair piece.

"I just can't get away from you," she sighed sadly. "I thought the trees would be the safest yet you still follow me. Evil snakes. Just evil." She placed her hands over her face.

If anyone ever found out he had upset Captain Unohana there would be all kinds of hell to pay. So he slipped away. Thankfully for one reason or another his neck was all bendy. So it was easy to get his head down to where his hands were.

It took a while but after much experimenting with the mushrooms he was able to be what he assumed was his once normal size. Placing the remaining pieces of mushroom in his pocket.

He walked away hoping that he might squish Aizen on his way. He walked a little more when he saw a little house. A house he wouldn't fit into if he was a normal size. He starred at the house with an annoyed expression and than with an angry sigh ate more of the mushroom that made him small until he was small enough to fit into the house. A house he wasn't even sure he knew why he wanted to go in.

A/N

Stoned Aizen is the most amazing thing ever. Writing him was the best thing ever. Poor Ichigo is must think he's tripping. Next chapter. Also super excited for. Will be even more fun to write then this one. *dances*


	6. Cooking with the Duchess

Chapter Six- Cooking with the Duchess

Ichigo who had shrunk back down to size glared at the house wondered why he had shrunk himself after finally becoming the right size. He was irritated but curious. So he walked up to the door prepared to enter the building.

There at the door was another familiar face. Hisagi! He stood by the door holding a letter. Knowing that the man wouldn't know him he decided it was better for his sanity to just not talk to anyone anymore.

However Hisagi had other ideas. "There is no point in knocking,"

Ichigo sighed and looked at him. "I wasn't going to knock. I was just going to walk right in." "Well that's rude."

"Fine." he grumbled. So he knocked.

Hisagi watched him do so. "No one will answer."

Ichigo turned to Hisagi very slowly. His fists clenched.

The man eyed him. "It's very loud in there. Can't you hear it? They won't hear you knocking." he sighed. "So I will have to wait before I can give the duchess her letter. I'll wait here today. And maybe the next day. And than maybe the next day."

Ichigo took a deep breath and went inside the house, leaving Hisagi outside to talk to himself. He just walked in side, just as he had been planning on doing before he had decided to listen to Hisagi.

The door lead to a kitchen. A kitchen that smelled heavily of pepper.

Two strawberry blondes were in there. One was none other then Matsumoto Rangiku. She was dressed in a wonderful gown and was holding a spiky white haired little baby. The other was his friend Inoue Orihime. She was doing the cooking.

"More sweet bean jam!" insisted Matsumoto.

Orihime cheered and went into the cupboards pulling out random things that even Ichigo knew should never go together.

The small child did not like the smells or the ideas and was crying hysterically.

And then he saw a smile. A smile that turned his heart to ice. He remembered the first time he had seen that smile and how it had almost skewered him. Well not him. The little sword that the smiling face always carried with him, had almost pierced him through.

This smile was the same. Everything was the same about the smile and the person it was attached too. The silver hair that fell into squinted closed eyes. The pale skin and the bony features.

He hated that face.

This Ichimaru Gin was a little different. He had violet ears coming out of silver hair. Little pointed feline teeth. A long violet tails swaying from side to side behind him. The smile stretched if possible across his face. He lifted a hand, that was in wearing a glove, shaped like a cat paw, and waved to Ichigo.

Matsumoto noticed Ichigo for the first time. "Barging into peoples homes is terribly rude, young man." she scolded. And then much to Ichigo's surprise, and no one else's all the pots and pans started floating around smashing themselves together making a horrible racket.

On top of all that the small child was crying even louder.

Cat Ichimaru was bobbing his head to the noise, like it was nothing more then a snappy tune.

"What are you doing?!" roared Ichigo over the noise.

Matsumoto sighed. "Would you please mind you own business." She looked over to the smiling Gin. "Some people."

He nodded in agreement.

"This baby wont be quite." sighed Rangiku. She began tossing it up in the air and catching it. "Hush. Hush."

"Don't do that!" cried Ichigo afraid that the woman would drop the child.

"You think you know better than me?" The gray eyed woman caught the small child and tossed it to Ichigo. "Then you take care of it. I have to get ready to see the Queen."

Ichigo just managed to catch the baby. "You can't just throw babies around!"

But she was gone. Only with Orihime and Ichimaru. Who both were shaking their heads at him.

The baby did not want to stay still wailing. Crying and crying. And than snarling. Growling. The baby was getting cold. Ice cold. He dropped it when it became unbearable and found that the baby had turned into an angry ice dragon. It hissed at him and glared at him with scarlet eyes and flew away.

"Now the duchess will chop off your head!" cried Orihime also running off.

Ichigo with an irritated growl also left the noisy home. And went back outside. Sitting on the porch waiting for him was of course, Ichimaru Gin, who had somehow beaten him out of the house. At this point it didn't matter how.

"Well. You got something to say?" he asked the cat.

Gin chuckled. "Well ya'd probably like to go somewhere."

"Anywhere. I don't even care anymore." the orange haired boy sighed.

"Well, simply walkin' will get ya anywhere." he chuckled again. "But that's not much help. Let's see. He pointed his kitty glove to the right. "There lives a Hatter." he pointed to the left. "There lives a March Hare. Ya can visit either. There both mad."

"Well what I do know is that I don't need to visit anymore mad people."

The eyes opened ever so slightly, Ichigo saw for the first time red irises. "We're all mad. Ya're mad, I'm mad. We're all mad. That's why were here, ne'?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"Say, are ya gonna play croquet with the queen?"

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Ichigo.

"Why wouldn't ya?"

"I'm going to go see the March Hare." he said to no one in particular. Maybe Ichimaru would get the hint and go away.

"You're as unpleasant as ever Ichigo-kun," purred Gin.

Ichigo spun around but he was disappearing starting from his tail.

"You!" he shouted pointing at the thin man. "You know who I am!"

The silver haired man waved "Bye bye," and with that he was gone, the damned smile was all that remained.

Damn! Of all the people he had seen Ichimaru Gin was the one who knew what was going on? Not fair. Not fair! He took a deep breath and continued on his way. If Ichimaru had some idea what was going on then maybe someone else did too. There were still some older captain's left. Unohana was a no go but there was Ukitake and the old man. Sure Gin was a younger captain, or so he had heard. But there was already insane captains like Kenpachi and Mayuri.

Yet when he approached a house made in the shape of a rabbit that was made of gingerbread and candy he had some doubts.

Lots of doubts.


	7. Tea Time

Chapter Seven- Tea Time

Ichigo really didn't want to enter the rabbit shaped house made of candy. So he went around back. After all there were the sounds of cheerful chattering and singing.

He took a deep breath for what was sure to be another headache. In back, was a long table filled with food and tea cups, and tea pots.

More importantly were the people sitting at the table.

"We have a guest!" called a man wearing a familiar straw hat. Kyoraku the captain of the eighth division.

The man sitting next to him looked up excited. He had long white hair with a few stray bangs falling into his face. He had long brown rabbit ears coming out of his head. Rabbit ears must be a thing for the thirteenth squad. He was Ukitake the captain of squad thirteen.

"Hey," he called to the two men. "Ukitake, Kyoraku!" These two men needed to remember something. Or him. Or anything.

The two men looked at each other as sat down.

"He knows of us?" asked Ukitake scratching one his dark brown rabbit ears.

"Well of course, our parties are famous!" Shunsui explained.

"Ahhh," the white haired man nodded.

These two were of no use to Ichigo after all.

"Would you like some wine?" asked Ukitake.

"Not really," sighed Ichigo.

"Good we don't have any," Kyoraku answered.

"Then why offer it to me?" the orange haired teen grumbled.

"It's not our fault Byakuya-chan drank it all," huffed the rabbit eared man.

That's when Ichigo noticed for the first time that there was one more at the table. His mouse ears twitching slightly. He was in a slump on the table. His long black hair scattered about. His usually emotionless face was so calm and peaceful in slumber, resting in his folded arms. Despite all of his troubles here, so far he had gained two things from his time here. The memory of Aizen Sousuke stoned. And Kuchiki Byakuya sleeping off his wine. Priceless

"You're hair is very spiky." Ukitake said his eyes wide starring at him. "I want to say I've seen spiky hair like that before."

Shunsui nodded sipping a glass of sake. "More importantly, why is a raven like a writing desk?" he asked.

Ukitake stopped starring at Ichigo and starred at his friend. A smile on his face. "I know!" he raised his hand in the air happily.

Ichigo starred at them both. "I don't know."

Both men shook there heads slowly. Ukitake lowered his hand sadly.

"Because Poe wrote on them both," mumbled Byakuya.

"Right!" both men cheered. The clicked their cups together quickly drinking the contents.

They laughed patted the snoozing Byakuya on the back in celebration.

Shunsui pulled out his pocket watch looking at it carefully. "What day of the month is it?"

"The forth," Ichigo said quickly answering. See, he knew something.

The captain of the eighth squad shook his head. "It's two days off." he said warily. "I told you butter wouldn't work."

"It was the best butter," Ukitake said defensively.

"Well crumbs must have gotten in it." he handed the pocket watch to the rabbit eared man. Who took it and dunked it into his tea cup several times.

"Well it was the best butter," he handed the watch to Ichigo.

The orange haired boy looked at the golden watch curiously. "It doesn't say the time. Just the date."

"That's because the Queen of hearts killed time."

"What?" asked Ichigo dropping the watch in surprise.

"It's true." sighed the man with the hat. "Poor old man Yama."

The two men bowed their heads in silence for a moment.

"Though," Shunsui said happily. "he died at tea time. So now it's always tea time!"

The two men laughed and clinked their cups together again.

"But why did the queen do that?" asked Ichigo curiously.

Ukitake leaned over the table towards him. "She's a little crazy," he whispered.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little. "I was told the correct term is mad."

Ukitake nodded. "Yes, we are all mad. Some of us more than others." he tipped his hat to Ichigo.

"Oh!" Ukitake said after finishing his cup. "Let's get Byakuya to tell us a story."

"A good idea, Juu-chan,"

So they shook the sleeping noble mouse awake.

His gray eyes looked around annoyed at being awoken in such a manor.

"Tell us a story!" pleaded Ukitake and Shunsui.

Byakuya looked around and then his eyes locked onto Ichigo. "I shall not."

Ukitake frowned. "Why not?"

Byakuya pointed at Ichigo.

Great. Well it wasn't like he wanted to stay here any longer anyway.

"That's fine, I'll go."

This was the second time he had heard about a queen. Maybe she could help him.


	8. The Queen of Squad Eleven

Chapter Eight - The Queen of Squad Eleven

He had lost his mind. One to many hits in the head. And now he was doomed! Doomed to wander this world of madness. Yes their were familiar faces, who were also out of their minds.

He had found his way into some rose bushes. Lovely white roses all over. That was when he heard arguing. Somewhat familiar voices but none that he could place a face to, came from the distance. He slowly approached them.

"Careful," hissed one voice. "if you splatter paint like that the Queen will have your head."

"I didn't mean too!"

Ichigo at last saw what now were somewhat familiar faces. Yet no faces he could place a name too. What he did know was that these were men who were in squad eleven of the Gotei Thirteen.

What they were doing was painting the white roses, red.

Ichigo sighed wondering if he was really all that curious. "Why are you painting the roses red?" asked Ichigo walking up to the men. Apparently he was.

Only one turned to look at the orange haired teen. That was also when Ichigo noticed that all the men were wearing cloaks with hearts on them. Eleven hearts to be exact.

"You see sir. This was supposed to be a red rose tree, but we accidentally planted a white rose tree. So now we must paint the roses red so that the Queen won't have our heads."

Ichigo nodded. He was really trying to place who was the Queen. Who in Soul Society would be that mad?

He thought and thought. His first thought would be the lietenuiant of the eighth division. The always strict and stern Nanao. But he didn't have to think long. Soon people were shouting.

"The Queen! The Queen!"

The men all lined up quickly. Being carried on velvet pillows were two people of course dressed in scarlet clothes. Rukia leading the King and Queen's carriers. Ichigo paled when he saw the face of the queen knowing that he should've known.

On her head sat a golden crown. A big smile on her face. Cheeks rosy. Hair as pink as ever. She was none other than Yachiru the lieutenant of the eleventh division. So that meant that the King….

He appeared next. Hair in points with bells attached. A patch over his eye. A scar running along the other side of his face. The captain of squad eleven Kenpachi! For the first time Ichigo prayed that someone here didn't have his memory. He didn't feel like running through this crazy world for his life.

Yachiru's eyes locked onto him. "Who is that?" she demanded.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo," he mumbled. Really. These were the last two people he needed to remember him.

She nodded. "Off with his head!"

Kenpachi glanced at the orange haired teen. He placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Don't do that,"

She looked at him carefully. "Fine." she grumbled. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh. Can you play croquet?"

The answer was no. Yet he felt if he had been truthful he would be loosing his head. So of course he said.

"Yeah, of course."

"Great! Follow me."

Yachiru's procession continued. Ichigo falling in place with it. He found himself walking along side Rukia.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

Her violet eyes looked up at him. "You are going to play with the Queen, of course." she answered.

"Weren't you going to see the Duchess? What are you doing with the Queen?"

She placed a finger to her lips to hush him. "Shh! The Duchess is going to be executed."

"For what?" asked Ichigo wondering why he really cared.

"For arguing with the Queen."

"That's a stupid thing to be executed for,"

"Shhh!" hissed rabbit Rukia. "You'll be next if you're not careful."

Sooner then he would've liked they were at the field where they would be playing.

They were to play with sheathed swords. And the balls were the ever dangerous Hōgyoku. It was unbelievably hard to hit a those small little orbs with sheathed swords. The queen was very good at it. Laughing as she smashed the orbs making them fly through the field. Of course hitting them as hard as you can was not the object of the game. And technically Ichigo was winning but no one was going to say anything about that.

"Ne, ne, Ichigo-kun~"

Ichigo froze. He glanced behind him. "You."

"How have ya been gettin' on?" The silver haired man was behind him. Watching him play. His violet eyes twitching in excitement.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Okay I guess. Would be nice if someone played by the rules," he grumbled.

"And the Queen?"

"She's-" he paused as Yachiru appeared in front of him.

"I'm what?" she asked.

"Going to win this game."

She smiled happily and went to take her turn.

"Oi, Ichigo."

Kenpachi now in front of him.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Ah. Well," Ichigo glanced at the smiling cat. "He is a cat."

"Is he strong?" asked King Kenpachi.

The ever smiling Gin shook his head. "Nope. Just a cat. I am fast, can't say that I am strong."

"Then what good are you?" asked the King. "I want it gone. Oi Yachiru." he called to the pink haired girl. "I want that thing out of here."

The Queen looked at the silver hair and the violet kitty parts. "Off with his head?" she asked. Kenpachi nodded. "Yay! Off with his head!"

"Yep. Sounds good to me." said Ichigo going to take his turn.

"Eh? So mean." Ichimaru cried.

But when he returned he did not find an executed violet smiling cat. But a large crowd around it.

Ichimaru had made his body disappear leaving only the head in sight.

The executioner who was Iba-san was trying to tell them that he couldn't behead something that didn't have a body.

The King said that if it had a head it could be beheaded.

And the Queen said that if this wasn't solved she'd have them all beheaded.

Ichigo sighed. "The cat belongs to the Duchess. You better ask her about all of this."

Yachiru stomped her foot. "Bring me the Duchess!"


	9. Only You

Chapter Nine- Only You

Matsumoto was far more pleasant this time around. Maybe the reality of her situation was dawning on her. She was going to be executed after all.

"I am very glad to be out of that jail cell," sighed Rangiku. "You have no idea what it was like," and she continued to chatter on like that for a while. She had linked her arm around Ichigo and was leaning on him. "I have you to thank don't I?" "I just wanted you to take care of your insane cat." mumbled Ichigo.

But before she could answer him she froze.

Queen Yachiru stood in front of them. She starred at the two with her large eyes. I will make this simple Boobies," she crossed her arms. "Either you or your head must be off,"

Well without a second thought Matsumoto had unhooked her self from Ichigo and hurried off. The Queen then turned her attention to Ichigo. He somewhat hoped that he would be given that same choice so that he could leave as well.

That did not happen.

"Lets continue our game Ichi!"

He nodded suppressing a sigh.

Yachiru played as wildly as ever. Telling everyone "Off with your head," Then King Kenpachi would tell that person that they would not be loosing their head.

At long last the game had ended.

"Hey, Ichi have you ever heard of the Mock Turtle?" The Queen asked him.

He shook his head.

"Really? Then lets get you educated." She led him to a clearing a little ways into the woods. There he saw a dark skinned woman with violet hair and violet wings. Yoruichi!

"This is the Griffin," said Yachiru. "Speedy will take you to the turtle. I have to tend to some executions."

She walked back to where the others were leaving Ichigo with Yoruichi.

"HA!" she laughed once the queen had gone. "What fun!"

"What is?" Ichigo asked.

"The Queen. She never executes anyone. It's all in good fun."

"Really?" asked Ichigo.

She nodded. "So the turtle, eh? All right lets go."

It was safe to say that Yoruichi had no memories of anything either.

The Mock Turtle wasn't far off. Ichigo saw a green and white stripped shell. Could it be.

"Oi, Kisuke!" Yoruichi called. "You got a guest."

The shell turned to reveal non other than the shop keeper Urahara. His shell seemed to be more like a chair and he wasn't really attached to it. He leaned back in it pushing his green and white stripped hat up to see the two more clearly. His wooden sandals clacking against the ground softly.

"Yoruichi," he nodded towards her. "What can I do for you today?"

"The Queen wanted you to meet him."

Urahara's gray eyes glanced at the orange haired teen.

Yoruichi smiled. "Lucky, huh?"

Urahara nodded. "I suppose. But really there is nothing we can do."

The violet haired woman shrugged.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun, I suppose you'd like to get out of here,"

Ichigo looked at them both shocked. "You know who I am?"

Kisuke smirked "Of course, the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo almost wanted to hug them. He couldn't believe it.

"Don't get your hopes up Ichigo." Yoruichi sighed. "There is nothing Kisuke and I can do for you."

"What?"

"None of us can help you Kurosaki-kun" admitted Kisuke. "Only you can get out of this world."

Ichigo frowned. "How?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "Only you know how to get out of here."

Ichigo shook his head. "But why do you guys know who I am then?"

Kisuke shook his head. "Cause you wanted us to, I'd assume."

"Well yeah, I've wanted everyone to know who I am. But that hasn't happened. Until now, that fox face Ichimaru is the only one who has known who I am?" he told them.

The elder two exchanged nervous looks.

"Ichimaru Gin?" asked Yoruichi already knowing very well who he meant.

"I think you should go back to the Queen." instructed Kisuke, his expression serious.

"What?" he asked.

"She may be crazy but you're safest with her." Yoruichi sighed. "After all if Ichimaru has his memories then it's possible Aizen does too."

"He doesn't I already met him."

The two looked at him shocked. "What?!" They said in unison.

Ichigo waved his hands. "He doesn't have his memories. But, he does have his sword."

Yoruichi rubbed her temples. "God, Ichigo. This world is one big death trap. Aizen has his sword, Ichimaru has his memories and Kenpachi and Yachiru as King and Queen? What's wrong with you?"

"You act like it's my fault!" he snapped at the two of them.

"Okay, okay," sighed the blonde. "Ichigo go back to the Queen. I know you will be safer there."

With a defeated nod he agreed. Wishing he could just stay here. But if what these two said was true then it was up to him to get out of this insane world.


	10. Who Stole the Tarts?

Chapter Ten- Who stole the Tarts?

Reluctantly Ichigo found him self back with the King and Queen. It seemed court was in session. He was sitting down in watching it all. Seemed almost everyone was here. Rukia, too. Even Ikkaku was sitting in the jury. And the familiar faces sitting in the stands watching.

"This should be interesting?"

Ichigo turned to look beside him. "Yoruichi!"

"Silence!" Rukia snapped from her position in the court room.

Yoruichi smiled at the startled orange haired boy. "Shh," she instructed.

"I call The Mad Hatter to the stand!" Rukia stated.

Shunsui appeared from the stands slowly taking his place at the witness stand. He pushed his hat up slightly looking at everyone. "Hope you don't mind, I brought my sake with. Wasn't finished with it when I was called."

"You can't drink in here," insisted Rukia. "And this is a court room, the hat must come off."

The man frowned. "I'm afraid I can't do either of those things." he said simply.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry, what the hell is going on?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Someone stole the Queen's tarts. They believe it was him." she pointed to the man in chains beside the King.

"Kurotsuchi-san?" he asked.

And so it was. The captain of the twelfth division was on trail for stealing the Queen's tarts. This was so crazy. Ichigo shook his head. When could he leave this insanity behind him?

"Where is your evidence, Hatter?" sighed Kenpachi.

"That's right! If you don't show some then it's off with your head!" shouted Queen Yachiru.

"Well," sighed the man at the stand. "I was having tea at six. That's where I always am."

"Liar!" cried Ukitake from the crowd of people watching. He stood up his brown rabbit wars bouncing as he denied his connection to Shunsui. "We never have tea together."

Byakuya mouse nodded in agreement, who was sitting beside him.

"We don't?" asked Shunsui shocked.

"Never," Ukitake insisted.

"Well, then if that's the case then I have no idea what I was doing. I'm afraid don't remember."

Yachiru stomped her feet on the ground in a childish fit. "Not remembering is death!" she cried. "I want to know who stole my tarts! Off with his head! Off with his head!"

Ukitake suddenly leapt into the middle of the court room. "Come Shunsui take my hand and run before you can be executed!"

With a smile he leapt out of the witness stand grabbing the white haired man's hand, the other on his hat to keep it from flying off. The two men flash stepped away Byakuya following their lead.

There was much applause at their dramatic departure. The Queen was not pleased.

"Next witness!" she demanded.

Rukia cleared her throat. "Next we have the Duchesses' is cook. Orihime."

Slightly nervous the strawberry blonde went to the witnesses stand.

"Do you know what happened to the Queen's tarts."

The girl shook her head. "Not at all. But I could make new tarts for the Queen."

"NO!" shouted the Queen.

Orihime crossed her arms. "Fine. I refuse to say anything else."

There was much angry muttering at this.

The King and Rukia exchanged perplexed glances. What to do?

"I don't know why you want tarts anyway," grumbled Orihime. "There mostly made out of pepper anyway."

More muttering.

A dark chuckle rose above the whispering. A puff of smoke appeared in the middle of the courtroom. Aizen Sousuke appeared looking just as stoned as when Ichigo had last seen him. Aizen ran a hand through his dark hair, almost putting it back in it's evil style.

"Actually," he began. "Tarts are made out of treacle."

Many "Ohhhs" and "Ahhs" at this statement.

"That's not true!" Orihime cried. "That's impossible!"

"It is not!" the evil overlord insisted. He held out his hand to her. "Follow me and I will show you."

With a determined nod she reached out and took Aizen's hand, both disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ichigo rubbed his temples. What the hell was going on in this courtroom?

He looked over at Yoruichi only to not see her.

"Down here, Ichigo."

And so she was. "Bad time to be growing," she said smiling at him.

"I call Kurosaki Ichigo to the stand!" Rukia shouted.

He sighed and made his way to the stand. Careful not to do anything that might get him executed.

Kenpachi began the questioning. "What do you know of the matter at hand?" he asked.

"Nothing. When I got here the tarts were already missing," he said honestly.

The king nods looking up at Ichigo. "There is a rule that those that are a mile high must leave. Rule forty-two."

"I'm not a mile high." grumbled Ichigo. "Plus that's a dumb rule."

"It is not a dumb rule!" snapped Rukia. "It's the oldest rule in the book."

"If it was the oldest rule in the book then it would be rule number one," he said, just out of spite, and because he couldn't stop himself from starting a fight with Rukia.

"He also said that the King is the weakest lookin' thin' he has ever seen. And the Queen, well he said she's off her rocker,"

Ichigo froze. Sitting in front of him, was that guy.

Ichimaru Gin smiling up at him waving his cat gloved hand at him.

"What did he say," hissed Yachiru. Pink flames swirling around her.

"There's only one thing to do, Queen Yachiru." Ichimaru said still looking at Ichigo. "Off wid his head!"

"Off with his head!" cried Yachiru.

Kenpachi's eyes seemed to glow yellow. His sword being drawn, "Let's get him."

The courtroom was suddenly in an uproar.

Gin hopped gracefully on his shoulder. "Oh noes, Ichigo! Ya better run!"

Furious with how this was turning out began to run away from this chaos as fast as he was able.

"Go right I saw him go right!" Yachiru's high pitch voice could be heard.

"Run, run, run, Ichigo or you will lose your head!" sang Ichimaru, on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo was getting taller but everyone was still after him.

"Ya know, the best thin to do is to wake up." The silver haired man said simply.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Just wake up." Scarlet eyes peeked out. "Or ya'll die."

"Dontcha hear them callin' for you?"

"Ichigo!"

"I think so," Ichigo tried to concentrate.

With a sigh, Gin pulled on Ichigo's ear as hard as he could. "Wake up!"

Ichigo swatted the assaulting hand away. "Stop it!' he snapped.

"Then wake up, fool!"

He looked around. "What?" he was back in the park. His sisters in the distance. He looked up. "Rukia?" he asked. She was rabbit ear free.

She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go, Hollows are in the area."

He nodded groggily.

"Then lets go,"

He stood up. He was back somehow. Had it all been a dream? It all seemed so real. Yet here he was. He shook his head and followed Rukia.

He never understood what had happened. Perhaps it had been all some crazy dream. Kisuke and Yoruichi, whohad kept their memories never said anything, when he talked to them a day or so after the event.

It just led him to believe that this had all been some kind of crazy dream. He was ready to forget about it at any time.

* * *

"Well that was fun." a voice stated.

There was the soft sound of china hitting china. A cup being set on a saucer.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself,"

"Ne? You didn' remember any of it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Aww. That's too bad. It was fun. You sure paint a pretty picture."

The man smiled picking up his cup again.

"Perhaps we can try again?"

"Not right away."

"O' course."

"It is unlike you to fall under your own illusions, sir."

"Yes. Well, Gin wanted it to be perfect."

"Didn't mean I wanted ya not to forget it all."

"I did say we'd try again, didn't I?"

Three men sat outside at a table at their favorite café. They watched as the Kuchiki girl and the orange haired boy, Kurosaki ran past them to go fight some minor Hollow.

Gin smiled as he watched them go. "What's on the inside of a mirror?"

Aizen sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Perhaps will find out, another day,"

The silver haired man's smile became softer, not as strained as it usually was. More sincere. "That would be nice."

They sat in silence as the sun began to set. Plans of many kinds, turning through each of their minds. Some more sinister then others. Plans for another trip to a true world of illusions very soon was in the recess of all three minds.

A/N

And that sets us up for Through the Looking Glass. A book I have not read, so I will get to that and begin writing again.

Patience, please while I begin work on it. I'll continue chapters here. So as long as you have an alert you will know. Give me a week or two though. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love all of you. *hugs*


End file.
